Syaoran's greatest treasure
by Ms. Rein
Summary: Syaoran the obnoxious and Sakura the fun meet at a pool party and get into a semi-war. But neither stops thinking about the other. What happens when they meet again? SS R


Ms. Rain: 'Lo there!! - This is the story of Sakura and Syaoran the magical night and princess.—Actually it's not. This is an AU ficlet to warn you. Eriol is Syaoran's cousin and such. I added in the past for you. I hope you like it!! It's a one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, if I did this would have been in it and I would be old enough to drive. (Semi-glare) Star Wars Episode tow should be mentioned, it gave me some ideas.

"You seem a little on edge, Syaoran." Eriol noted as the elevator flew up.

Sweat dripped down Syaoran's tan neck, his eyes flashed with an annoyance. His amber eyes stared out into the door of space. He was lost in his own thoughts.

No, not at all." Came the final, unconvincing reply.

"You haven't been this nervous since we got into that car crash in Tokyo." Eriol's deep voice nagged.

You got into that car crash and I was lucky to be in the driver's seat. You didn't even have a cell phone." Syaoran mumbled, truthfully. "You and your driving skills."

Eriol pouted quietly. "You're sweating," He noted again. "Why?"

I haven't seen your cousin for a year or so."

"Which one? And why does it matter? One of my cousins makes you nervous? Why?" He could ask questions all night long.

Syaoran hesitated before answering roughly. "The young one with the short hair, who threw a ball at my head."

"Heh. Sakura you mean?" Eriol asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, that one." Was the reply.

"She makes you nervous?"

"……….." His gaze switched to the floor. "Possibly."

"I don't get it."

"She was beautiful."

"All my cousins are beautiful."

"Sure, Eriol." He laughed at his friend. He'd met Sakura at Eriol's family pool party-birthday type thing.

Flashback of pool party

Syaoran swam around the pool bobbing his head in and out of the water. A group of laughing girls piled in, he recognized one as Eriol's girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Two other girls were with her. A tiny girl with red hair and bright sapphire eyes, she smiled at Tomoyo and swam over to rest on the side. A small girl just a bit larger then the other with bright emerald eyes, fair skin and auburn-honey locks came next, she was grinning like mad.

He ignored them for a while as they swam and fought with each other. Then the medium sized girl with pretty eyes accidentally backed up into him.

She whispered something that sounded like: "sorry." But it was mumbled so low he couldn't hear. She gave him a haughty look and returned to playing with her friends.

Later they were playing volleyball over a short net, the honey haired girl then accidentally threw the ball towards him, he bounced off of his head. He glared at them.

"What the hell was that for?"

The girl shrugged simultaneously. She giggled and asked for the ball. He threw it over and cursed under his breath. He swam tightly under the water and surfaced. Then something bounced off his head again.

It was the girl again. She swam away to the other side of the pool with a smile on her face. He knocked the ball over so it bounced off her head and the war began.

They fought on and off until he decided to get out for a bit. He sent her a cold look and snubbed off to find Eriol. An hour later he stood around the outside of the pool with his blue bathing suit on.

He saw the girl duck her head under the water when he looked at her. She was planning something.

The girl jumped up and suddenly threw something extremely hard at him. It bounced off the side of his face. He growled. "What the hell???!!&$(&)$!" Was formed.

She choked on some water as she watched it happen. Through giggles she managed to get out a few words. "Sorry.." Gasp. "I didn't mean to." Gasp.

"I'm gunna get you. I swear if it's the last thing I do.." He ran over to the entrance of the pool and the girl ducked her head under the water. Bubbles flew up from her constant laughing under the water.

Soon enough they had to leave. He didn't see her after that. Only thought about her.

End flashback

Let's go." Eriol stated.

Syaoran saw the elevator doors open and jumped out.

"Relax, she'd not so….tempered anymore."

"That's not why I'm nervous." Syaoran muttered softly.

The hotel was tastefully decorated. Syaoran looked around the room. People sat at comfy couches drinking wine and chattering their mouths off. Sakura was sitting in the corner, a pout on her face. He gulped inwardly.

'Time to suppress those fears.' He thought. She had gotten much cuter.

Hey Sakura!!" Eriol yelled nonchalantly. She got up and smiled at him, waving a little and running over.

"You let your hair grow out too long." Was her teasing reply.

Syaoran just continued to stare. Sakura's eyes passed from Eriol's face to land impassively on his. Her eyes narrowed.

"You!?" She cried.

"Me." He said with a chuckle.

"My lord I thought this night was going to be easy but—now?" She shook her head in disapproval with a sigh.

"You are so immature-" He retorted with a smirk. He was better at this game.

"Oh yeah?" She yelled back, childishly. "And what does that make you?" She laughed haughtily.

"-and childish. Especially your body. Haven't grown much, eh?" He said through bared teeth with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and her smug smile turned to a frown. "You're lucky I don't have a golf ball to throw at your head." Her stomach lurched. Butterflies.

He snorted. "That hurt." He touched his face and whined, mockingly. "You've grown in one way, much shorter.

He was indeed much taller then her. 5 or 6 inches at least.

Her expression was worth saving a mental picture of. His brain liked to scroll back on memories.

She scowled before turning her back to him.

He just smiled and shook his head walking away to find something to drink. He picked Snapple. They had all crap anyway.

::::::::::::::::Later:::::::::::::::::

After talking to a group of adults formally, he stalked back over to Eriol, tampering with his drink. Syaoran was definitely bored. Eriol was sitting with Tomoyo joking about something. Her face turned beat red and quite a few people laughed. He swept away. Romance just wasn't for him.

He looked over at Sakura with longing. Why couldn't she choose to bother him now? They had something of a war before. Not they he disliked it. It was rather fun.

He walked over to her and her little minion cousins. She was sitting in a chair with her back to him. The minions looked up and him and looked instantly back down at Sakura. She seemed to be ignoring his presence. Or maybe she didn't notice him?

He walked away again, sighing. A few moments later she was just sitting alone. He smiled and strolled over quietly. She didn't notice him. He could tell.

He smirked at the chance had. With an inward laugh, he leaned down so his breath could tickle her neck. "What might you be doing?" He whispered huskily into her ear, his lips almost touching her earlobe.

She almost jumped out her seat. Her pale-ish face turned so her eyes met his. They were wide, green and nervous. Sakura was shocked.

"Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again!! Hell!!" She cried a shiver ran down her spine from his tone of voice, and almost touch.

He smiled and gestured towards the door. "Care to take this outside?" An evil glint twinkled in both of their eyes.

"Fine!" She replied stiffly, gathering her things and getting up to join him. They walked outside.

"Glad you haven't chickened out Ms. Short."

She snorted lightly in return.

"Becoming a pig now are we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Incase you haven't noticed, it's a way of laughing." She said with a sniff. "You dolt." She added.

"Nice way of expressing yourself." He laughed.

"You're the one making run of yourself."

"That didn't make sense!"

"Exactly!"

Syaoran sighed.

"You've become even more of an idiot." She declared.

"Oh, come on. I'm not the one who 'declared war' in a pool a year or so ago!" He growled. His anger was rising. Not good indeed.

"And _I'm_ no the one who chased the other around that very same pool with floatie-thing-a-majigs."

"Floatie-thing-a-ma-jigs?" He repeated.

"Yes." She said dignantly.

"What the hell is that?" He guffawed. "Ridiculous!!"

She bit him on the arm. He yelped and jumped back. "Oh you're not childish huh?" He said laughing harder.

Sakura's face turned 5 tints of red. He continued laughing until she started pounding her fists into his back.

"Shut up!!" She yelled.

"Ow!!" He gasped through chuckles, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard. 'That hurt!" He yelled back.

"Good." She continued to pound on him.

That was it.

Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and swung her petite body over his shoulder and behind his back. She hung upside-down continuing with her routine. He had her like a sack of potatoes.

Syaoran continued to let out laughs as she continued to punch. His back was beginning to ache but he didn't care. He carried her around the back yard as she fought, parading around until he tripped over the sprinkler. They toppled to the floor, both crashing down.

They winded up in quite an odd position.

Sakura was on top of Syaoran, laid out across his lean body. She was rather taken aback. Her hair fell into her eyes and Syaoran's own widened.

He moved forward and caught her wrist holding her in place. She stared back at him, eyes widening miraculously. He pulled is head forward and pushed his lips against her own in a chaste kiss. It was sweet and short.

Sakura noticed Syaoran distinctly tasted of chocolate (His favorite food . ) and smelled like lavender puffs. He pulled away and she pouted.

"That's all?" Her expression gave her feelings away.

She kissed her nose lightly. "Shut up and go with it."

She did.

The End.


End file.
